<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unboxxxing Episode 50: Lustrous Chidder Eggs! by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764297">Unboxxxing Episode 50: Lustrous Chidder Eggs!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Bestiality, Camgirl, Crack, Hatching, Other, Oviposition, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys, what's up, it's Teedee, your favorite monsterfucking camgirl! I've got something really special for you today. This is the fiftieth episode of Unboxxxing, can you believe it? So I dropped a little extra on today's surprise, which comes all the way from Alpha Centauri. Your tips let me pay for rush shipping, because I just couldn't wait to get these little guys in my sweaty hands, so thank you all so much for that, especially sponsors Q.J. and S.S., mwah!</p><p>Hang on, I need to move the camera so you can see just how big this crate is. Wild, right? But don't start thinking I've got a sqartbeest in there or anything like that. What we have here is an <em>incubator</em>. And if I've timed it right—and I think I have—this precious cargo is about to hatch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camgirl/Alien Egg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unboxxxing Episode 50: Lustrous Chidder Eggs!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts">Soulstoned</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys, what's up, it's Teedee, your favorite monsterfucking camgirl! I've got something really special for you today. This is the fiftieth episode of Unboxxxing, can you believe it? So I dropped a little extra on today's surprise, which comes all the way from Alpha Centauri. Your tips let me pay for rush shipping, because I just couldn't wait to get these little guys in my sweaty hands, so thank you all so much for that, especially sponsors Q.J. and S.S., mwah!</p><p>Hang on, I need to move the camera so you can see just how big this crate is. Wild, right? But don't start thinking I've got a sqartbeest in there or anything like that. What we have here is an <em>incubator</em>. And if I've timed it right—and I think I have—this precious cargo is about to hatch.</p><p>Let's get started. Remember, the more you tip, the more I strip.</p><p>First the crate. Nothing makes me feel sexier than putting on lingerie and wielding a crowbar. Except taking off lingerie and wielding a crowbar, so thanks R.J. for the sweet tip there. Bye-bye camisole! </p><p>Oof, there we go. Whew! I'm sweating. Feels so good to rub it into my skin—gives me that little extra glow, you know? I've got to keep it warm in here because these eggs do <em>not</em> like the cold. But that's fine, they'll be somewhere nice and hot very soon.</p><p>The incubator looks like it's in great shape, and the readings on the front are all just where they should be according to my good pal Dave over at Wiggle &amp; Co. If tentacles and eggs and slime make you feel good like they make me feel good, Wiggle &amp; Co. is the absolute best place in this arm of the galaxy to get everything you need. Sentients? Check. Plants? Check. Sentient plants? Check. And they're about to launch an incredible new line of hyper-realistic toys modeled on some of their bestsellers, for those of you who don't have space for a proper habitat or maybe feel a little oogy about touching a tentacle for real. Tap the button right there to open the full Wiggle &amp; Co. catalog and use the code UNBOXXX, with three Xs, to get a 10% discount on your first order.</p><p>Ooh, thanks for the tips, L.K.L. and W.D.! Off come the stockings. Special fiftieth episode bonus: if you two send me your shipping addresses I'll get those right in the mail to you.</p><p>Okay, here it is, the big moment: one latch, two latches, and up comes the incubator lid. Look at these gorgeous eggs! I bet a few of you just started jumping up and down and screaming because you know exactly what these are and what a very special treat this is. These are lustrous chidder eggs. If you're confused because these eggs are cloudy white and don't look shiny at all, you've never seen a lustrous chidder. They're twice the size of a common chidder and they secrete a lovely thick slime that makes them shimmer like an oil slick. Absolutely gorgeous. I can't wait for you to see them. And I won't have to wait long, because—ooh, did you see that one move? That's right, these are just about to hatch.</p><p>Well, hatch isn't the right word. I'm just going to scoop one up... see how it wobbles? Chidder eggs don't have shells. The outermost layer of albumen just gets thick like gelatin to keep the rest in. As the chidder embryos grow, they eat up all the egg white inside, and then they nibble through the outer layer and squeeze out through the hole. That soft, delicate outer layer is what makes them so tricky to transport, and it's also what's going to make it feel soooo good when I push it up into my tight, hot pussy.</p><p>But that can't happen until I lose these panties, so who's going to—wow, that was fast! Thanks so much, N.P., you're a sweetheart. If you dropped a tip in my jar at any point during this stream, stay tuned to the end—which I know you're all going to do anyway—and I'll do a random drawing from all of today's tippers to see who gets to keep these. I've been wearing them all day and they smell <em>delicious</em>.</p><p>Oooh, that egg just jiggled again. No time to waste.</p><p>Dave sent me this handy egg insertion gizmo—isn't that clever? See, the front part works like a speculum to open me up, and then it slides the eggs right up in there. It can hold up to three of them, but it looks like only one is ready to hatch, so we'll leave the others for another time. Mmm, I can't wait. Let's just get that all lubed up... ooh, yeah. God, just the thought of those chidder eggs hatching in my pussy is getting me so dripping wet. But more lube is good, right? And you know I always use Slick Rick's all-species non-toxic lube to keep my little tentacle babies safe.</p><p>Okay, the egg is loaded up and I'm so ready to get it in me where it belongs. Mmm, that feels so good in me, sliding right up in there, so easy. Time to turn the dial and—ooh! That opens it up fast! Let's take it just a little slower. Yeah, oh, just like that. I can feel it stretching my pussy out, getting me ready, making me gape wide open. A little more, uhh, yeah. It's so big now. But I want to make sure there's plenty of room—oh! Mmph, God, yeah, open me right up. I bet you're all getting a great view right up into my pussy, so hungry for that egg. I've got a mirror so I can see it too and it's turning me on like you wouldn't believe. One... more... that's it, that's as far as the dial goes. It's stretching me so wide, I can't believe it. I feel like I could take an elephant. Maybe that'll be the hundredth episode, haha!</p><p>This switch extends the slide up inside me, rolling out the red carpet for my precious little guest. And now... I'm so ready for this, are you?</p><p>Oh, <em>oh</em>, I can feel it sliding up into me. It feels so slippery and cool! Not cold, but maybe a little cooler than room temperature. The heat in my pussy is going to make that little chidder baby want to come right out and play. Let me... oof, there we go. No more slide, no more chute, just the speculum keeping me open so you can see. </p><p>Ohh, I've never felt anything like this. When I squeeze the egg I can feel it give, just a little. I'm being careful because I don't want to squeeze it out, but all I want to do is squeeze it over and over, ripple my pussy walls around it and caress it. I can't help it, I have to rub my clit, this just feels so good. Uhh, yeah. Squeezing it tighter and I can feel it <em>moving</em>. That chidder must be so hot and bothered now, just like me. So hot and tight in my pussy, telling it that it's time to—oh, oh, I felt that, yes, I think that's—that's a little beak jabbing into me. Yeah, come on out, baby.</p><p>Oh, it's squirming more inside me, God, this is so hot, I can feel it moving and rocking inside the egg, trying to dig its way out. Fffuck, yeah, I can see that little beak poking out now. It must be going toward the light. I want the very first thing this little baby feels to be me coming all around it—yes, oh—oh yes, come on out, look at you, you gorgeous—uh uh uh uh <em>yessssss</em>—</p><p>Oh fuck, oh fuck, so hot, <em>God</em>, I can't handle it. Whew! I think I squeezed it right out, haha, poor confused little thing! Let's get that speculum out—ha-ah!—there we go. I want to sit up and look at you. Oh my gosh, you're <em>so cute</em>. You see what I mean about the shimmery slime? It's just getting started. When this little friend grows up it'll produce as much as a tablespoon of slime every five minutes. And you bet I'll find some uses for that.</p><p>What's left of the egg is still in my pussy, and that's going to be this little baby's first dinner. I can't wait to feel it nosing back up into me, its little suckers latching on to pull it back inside... mmmmm. But that's going to be VIP only, so if you want to see it, now's your chance to smash the VIP button and get instant access.</p><p>Whew, gosh, thanks for joining me and for all the tips, lovelies! You're amazing. Fifty episodes, what a trip. I couldn't have done it without you. Spinning the randomizer wheel now... and N.P. gets the undies! Send me your address, darling, they'll be on their way. Remember to like and subscribe, and tell your friends too. VIPs, love you all, stay on this channel. I know this little friend is hungry and I don't want to keep it waiting. Thanks for watching Unboxxxing!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>